Team Flare Grunts
Team Flare Grunt is a Trainer Class introduced in and currently exclusive to Generation VI. They are members of the organization Team Flare. Appearance Team Flare Grunts wear red business suits and sports hairstyles resembling wisps of fire. The Male has one and the Female has two in their different hairstyles. Biography Manga Team Flare Grunts made their debut in X-actly What They Wanted. They have been frequently used to attack X and his friends in order to obtain X's Mega Ring to power Team Flare's ultimate weapon. The Team Flare Grunt that owns a Tyrunt and four Espurr was set the task of obtaining Mega Stones compiled in a list; after losing the Manectite to X, he also lost this list to X and Trevor. Later, Sina and Dexio arrived at Lysandre Cafe, having knocked out a grunt and sent information to Professor Sycamore about Team Flare's core group at Pokémon Village. After locating Team Flare's hideout, X and his friends stormed the base, and as a result of their actions, Xerneas was awakened and later captured by Y, and the ultimate weapon's blast was weakened so that no innocent lives were lost. As a result, Team Flare Grunts decided to go hiding in the Pokémon Village in order to plan their next move. Anime Several Team Flare Grunts were led by Mable during their search for Zygarde in Terminus Cave. Mable and the Grunts were unable to capture Zygarde as it used Land's Wrath to get away. The Team Flare Grunts were later seen with Celosia, this time when Squishy went running off from Ash, his friends, and Sawyer. The Grunts and Celosia battled Ash and his friends, but were unable to finish the battle as Ash and his friends retreated via a distraction caused by Pikachu's Electro Ball. The Team Flare Grunts found the group as they were by the campsite looking for Squishy as it ran off again. While Ash and Sawyer dealt with Celosia, Ash had his friends take Squishy to safety. Bryony and her set of Team Flare Grunts later found Squishy by a rock on a river. Squishy transformed into its 10% Forme and sent Bryony and her set of Grunts packing.XY094: From A to Z! A set of Team Flare Grunts stood by Terminus Cave along with Celosia and Bryony awaiting for Squishy's arrival. After Ash and his friends went into the cave, Team Flare came out of hiding. The Grunts battled the group once more, but were defeated by Squishy's 10% Forme, although this allowed Squishy to separate from the group as a result.XY102: Meeting at Terminus Cave! Team Flare Grunts battled Z-2, who soon transformed into its 10% and 50% Formes. They were about to lose until Alain arrived per Lysandre's request. Alain then proceeded to battle Z-2 with his Charizard. The battle distracted Z-2 long enough for Team Flare to use their specialized weapons to weaken it back to its Zygarde Core Forme. They then took the Core into their custody.XY107: An Explosive Operation! Team Flare Grunts has played a offensive role in the Team Flare Crisis.XY132: A Towering Takeover!XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams!XY134: The Right Hero for the Right Job! Lysandre Labs was destroyed and the Team Flare Grunts running away from the rampaging Giant Rock.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses! Malva decides to disband Team Flare and turn herself in thus ending Team Flare's reign of terror.XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! Sprites Pokémon Games Manga Anime Voice actors and actresses *Daman Mills (male) References Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Pokémon manga characters Category:Grunt Category:Antagonists Category:Trainer Class Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Generation VI characters Category:Characters from Kalos Category:Team Flare Category:Arrested Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Female characters Category:Male characters